During a recent rainstorm, 7.66 inches of rain fell in Nadia's hometown, and 9.57 inches of rain fell in William's hometown. During the same storm, 15.1 inches of snow fell in Emily's hometown. How much more rain fell in William's town than in Nadia's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Nadia's town from the amount of rain in William's town. Rain in William's town - rain in Nadia's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ William's town received 1.91 inches more rain than Nadia's town.